


Just Reward

by Miss_Mahlzahn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Unbeta'ed, kinda human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mahlzahn/pseuds/Miss_Mahlzahn
Summary: Rafe has woken up from a strange dream and tells Tony about it at the breakfast table.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Just Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene that came to me on the brink of sleep last night. Feels somewhat sad, but is actually not sad. Maybe one day, I will come back and extend this.  
> Unbeta'ed and written by non-native speaker.  
> Author is a glutton for comments ;-)

It was one of those dreams that cling to you for the whole day, leaving a feeling of unbalance and slight sadness, and Rafe couldn’t shake the notion that it had been an important dream, although it had been completely bonkers.  
  
“Hm. It’s like this mad Japanese emperor who dreamt about being a bee dreaming about being a human. Probably more about last night’s provolone than about prophesy, if you ask me”, Tony mused, when he told him during breakfast.  
  
Rafe frowned. “Chuang Chou was a philosopher, not an emperor, and not from Japan, but from China, and definitively not mad, and it was a butterfly, not a bee, and I would prefer it if you wouldn’t misquote Dickens to my face that early in the morning”, he replied primly, only to continue with a forlorn sigh, “but otherwise, yes. So, am I a man dreaming to be an angel, or am I an angel dreaming to be a man?”  
  
Tony leaned back and licked his lips languidly: “Well, considering last night, I should really hope a man, because otherwise… I mean, your uncle always tells me I’m going to hell anyway, and having defiled an angel, I probably would, right? By the way – absolutely worth it, love! Your sounds alone…”  
  
Rafe smiled to let Tony see that he appreciated his attempt at levity, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“As far as I know, my uncle has never loved anybody in his life, most certainly not my aunt, and I know you’re just joking, but please, for the love of God, do not think that this fundamentalist sewage has any relation to … well, the love of God, dear.”  
  
He frowned again, this time trying to remember his dream.  
  
“Actually, I think in the dream, it was supposed to be a special favour of the Lord to his angel to let him experience being a human.”  
  
Now Tony frowned. “What kind of favour is this? I mean, angels, mighty warriors, nearly all-powerful, eternal, winged, for goodness’ sake, and then … shazam, a lowly human, no superpowers, age, sickness, death waiting? I know you don’t like me saying this, but it sounds like the Almighty, alright, only now also treating His angels like He does treat us.”  
  
Rafe closed his eyes. “Dear,” he murmured, “please don’t. Not today.”  
  
“Alright, alright”, Tony conceded.  
  
“In the dream, the angel liked humanity very much, and tried to imitate them and to live amongst them, and then, when he … died, I guess, or retired or – I’m not sure … you know, dream logic, he couldn’t go to Heaven as a reward, being an angel, so God rewarded him by making him human. Or something like that.” The smile had returned, and now slowly blossomed on Rafe’s face. “I distinctly remember the angel being very happy about being turned into me and feeling very loved by God. It was a good dream, even if it shook me a bit.”  
  
“Well, all the happiness in the world for you, angel! Come on, now, hurry up, places to be, people to phone, you know. Bus to catch in … oh, 12 minutes!”


End file.
